


One For Words

by lilywafiq



Series: Slibbs Week 2020 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Slibbs Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: Fornell is perceptive and Gibbs doesn't know what to say.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Slibbs Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741066
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	One For Words

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, Slibbs Week Day 1!
> 
> Today's prompt: write a scene you wish would happen
> 
> It's a little hard because what is fanfic except scenes you wish would happen? I started writing something and then decided, when I'd almost finished it, that it'd work better for a prompt later in the week so then I wrote this instead.
> 
> I wanna thank [thetricktoholdingon](http://thetricktoholdingon.tumblr.com) on tumblr for organising this week, it worked out perfectly that I have this week off work! (I work in a supermarket, it's been utterly insane so this is a great thing to do while I have time away!)

“Alright, so how long has this been going on?” Fornell asked as he followed Gibbs into the kitchen for another beer.

“How long has what been going on, Tobias? Poker? You know the answer to that,” Gibbs replied, handing a bottle to the other man and snagging one for himself.

“Don’t be obtuse, Gibbs, you know what I mean. You and Sloane.”

“Don’t know what you mean.”

Gibbs turned to the bag of take out on the counter and pulled out some containers and cutlery. Ignoring Fornell’s disbelieving glare he headed back into the living room to distribute dinner to his guests. Poker night was always fun, Gibbs couldn’t really remember this sort of fun before this group of people had wrangled their way into his life, but he was appreciative. He took their thanks with gruff acknowledgement before he settled back into his chair to eat his own food.

Fornell was still staring at him, and occasionally glancing at Jack, seated to Gibbs’ left and happily making her way through a container of fried rice. Gibbs just glared back, but the men had been friends long enough for it to have no effect on Fornell any more. That annoyed Gibbs.

Eventually with dinner polished off and the game winding down, the group started to dwindle until it was just Gibbs, Jack and Fornell.

Jack helped herself to a bourbon in the kitchen before returning to the living room with glasses for each of the men, who’d shifted to the couch. Gibbs accepted his with a nod, and Fornell with a smile.

“So, Jack,” Fornell said as Jack sank into the couch beside Gibbs and stuck her feet up on the coffee table. “Are you seeing anyone?”

Jack’s eyebrow arched as she took a sip of her drink. “Why do you ask? Getting lonely?”

Gibbs snorted into his drink beside her and Fornell glared at him.

“No, just making conversation.”

Jack took another sip. “Don’t have much time for a personal life,” she said. “Work takes up most of my days.”

But her nights? Gibbs thought idly to himself, knowing exactly how those were spent.

“Yeah, federal investigative agencies aren’t always the best for work-life balance,” Fornell agreed. 

Gibbs had to agree on that as well. 

“And what about you, Tobias?” Jack asked. “How’s your personal life going?”

“Oh, well, it’s not so much at the moment.” 

Gibbs slowly sipped at his drink as his two best friends carried the conversation easily. He had very little to add, and they knew his attitude towards mindless conversation so it didn’t affect their repartee. 

He thought about Jack, mostly, and how their relationship had developed recently. It had only been a few weeks since they’d fallen into bed together, and they were still keeping it under wraps. Or so he’d thought. If Fornell could see it, could everyone?

And did it matter if everyone knew?

Fornell finished his drink, and set the glass down on the table. “Well, I should get going. Emily’s home tomorrow so I need to clean a bit.”

“Be sure to send her our love,” Jack said, standing up to show him to the door.

Gibbs added his farewells and listened as Jack closed the door behind Fornell before returning to the lounge.

“He knows,” she said.

“He knows.”

“Is that okay?”

“Is it okay with you?” Gibbs asked back.

“I’m not embarrassed or ashamed by this, Gibbs. We’re both grown adults who can do what we want with whomever we choose.”

“So we’re not a secret?”

“Do you want us to be?” Jack crossed her arms, and waited for a response.

Gibbs stood, downed the last of his bourbon and put the glass down. “If I was one for words, I’d want to tell everybody how amazing you are,” he said, stalking towards Jack slowly. “About the way you look when you’re naked beneath me, about the way your hair spills over your pillow, about how breathy your voice gets when you’re aroused.”

Jack took a shaky breath in. “But you’re not one for words?”

“No.”

“So if people ask I can tell them?”

Gibbs closed the last of the distance between them and tugged her into his embrace. “I guess so. If you’re okay with that.”

“I am. Are you?”

“I am.”

“Okay, good.”

Gibbs let go of Jack, and let his hand fall to hers. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Jack’s eyes darkened and she smiled dangerously. “That’s a good plan, Marine.”

Gibbs returned the smile, unable to stop himself, and led her upstairs. 

Yep. The next time Tobias asked, he knew exactly what he’d say.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love Gibbs and Fornell and I hope we get to see him next season! Can you believe this was the first season ever without him? And I love their poker games and how much happier (in general) Gibbs is now. I hope they continue that development next season.
> 
> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)
> 
> And be sure to check out [slibbsweek](http://slibbsweek.tumblr.com) for all the good stuff!


End file.
